


Christmas Cheer 1

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Christmas Cheer [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, leading up to some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky - the king of Christmas - helps you decorate your apartment for the season.





	

With Christmas fast approaching, you were feeling decidedly unfestive. It was the middle of December before you knew it, and not a single card had been written, not a single decoration assembled. So when you finally had a moment to youself, you made it your first priority to get into the holiday spirit.

Of course, becoming festive was much more difficult than it looked and soon enough you found yourself starfishing on the floor after a fit of rage over a string of fairy lights.

In the throes of your tantrum, you failed to notice Bucky arriving home from a day of gift shopping, delighted to find that you had finally made a start on decorating the apartment, although slightly disappointed the process had begun without him.

From the hall, he called: “Honey, I’m home, you won’t believe the crowds in the mall. It took me an hour just trying to find a parking space and -“

And then he saw you on the floor, surrounded by baubles and tinsel and last year’s tree; fairy lights flung into frustrated heaps.

“I hate Christmas,” you whined, placing a hand on your head.

In that moment, Bucky chuckled at the absurdity of the situation before setting down armful of bags and kneeling beside you. “What’s wrong? Is someone feeling a little… Grinchy?” he cooed, pinching your cheeks.

“It’s not funny, Buck. The tree looks so ugly this year after we just shoved it in the box with the baubles on. There’s only two lights on that entire set that actually work. And I haven’t even bought your presents yet,” you babbled.

Bucky rolled onto his stomach and silenced you with a finger placed on your lips. “No more. We’re gonna go to Walmart right now, and we’re gonna buy all the decorations, and then we’re gonna spend the night fixing this place up. We’re gonna wear ugly sweaters and we’re gonna drink so much eggnog. Sound good, Scrooge?”

Despite your protests, you found yourself in the car next to Bucky in a swift fifteen minutes, rattling down the highway with Christmas songs blaring out of the stereo. Bucky had even donned a Santa hat for the occasion, but you? You could think of better things to do at 7pm on a Wednesday and as you pulled up into the lot outside Walmart, the most wicked of smiles spread across Bucky’s face.

“Bucky, what is wrong with you?” you asked, repulsed by his unusual glee.

“Sorry, it’s just that I really love the Christmas department… I didn’t think we’d be buying new decorations this year. I’m just excited.”

He wasn’t kidding. As soon as you entered the store, Bucky had disappeared with the cart into the maze of inflatable Darth Vader Santas and jumbo candy cane decorations. When you found him, he was weighing up coloured or white fairy lights with a seriousness usually reserved for missions.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“Oh, you’re asking my opinion?” you retorted.

“See, I’m thinking we should go with a silver and red colour scheme so maybe we should just go for the regular? But maybe we should get both to be on the safe side, right? Right?” he muttered, before looking at you for guidance.

“There’s just one problem, Buck - we need another tree,” you pointed out.

His head whipped around, his features softened in realisation. “You’re right. We should get a real one this year, I mean the needles might be a bit of an issue until next August or something, but I promise you, it’ll be worth it so worth -“

You threw your arms up to stop him: “whatever you want, you’re the boss!”

You regretted telling Bucky this, as 9pm approached. You emerged from Walmart, weighed down by baubles and bows; tinsel and tree ornaments; sparkles and (fake) snow. Your arms ached as Bucky strode on ahead of you towards the car, you just wondered where this mythical ‘incredible Christmas tree’ was going to come from, especially this late at night. This close to Christmas, too.

Of course Bucky had a plan. You made your way back along the highway as the night’s frost began to descend. Bucky took the exit and soon enough, the smell of pine and bark jolted you awake. You stayed in the car, as Bucky set off on his mission. The nursery was empty save for the obscenely large or impossibly tiny offerings; you could only hope he’d be sensible and return with something manageable for a person of your small stature, but you knew that was a non starter. Bucky rounded the corner back to the car, an eight foot monster trailing behind. The only thing you could do was stare open-mouthed and wonder how the hell you’d get this in the lift. Or into your apartment. Or even into your living room. Was your ceiling even that tall?

Bucky heaved the tree onto the roof and climbed in beside you with a look of smug satisfaction. It took everything in you not to burst into nervous hysterics. You really did hate Christmas, after all.

“Home?” you asked, hopefully, your breath hanging forming wisps against the night air.

“Home,” he affirmed with a wide, warm smile.

It took you both two trips in the lift, sure enough, to empty the car and fill the living room with the plethora of decorations Bucky had impulse-bought. You bet yourself it would take the entire night to assemble them. And damn it, he even went for the Darth Vader and Storm Trooper inflatables. You massaged your temples at the sight of all these bags and boxes, stacked on top of the old bags and boxes before Bucky waltzed merrily into your moment of contemplation and placed himself into the middle of the chaos.

Two hours later, the tree was finally standing in the corner of the living room, with Bucky carefully hanging disco ball baubles on each branch. You had been assigned to fairy light duty; untangling each set (there were eight - EIGHT sets!) and making sure each tiny little light was glowing perfectly. Sure enough, your holiday spirit was waning even more and if you had to listen to one more Michael Buble Christmas album, you were sure you were going to hurl. You decided you needed to put a stop to tonight’s festive shenanigans the only way that would be guaranteed to work. You had to distract Bucky Barnes.

“Hey, I think Miracle On 34th Street is on, wanna watch it?” you piped up.

He didn’t respond.

You cleared your throat audibly. “Hey Buck, I’m gonna go make some cocoa, you want some?” you asked.

He elicited nothing but a grunt as he fed thread through the eye of another bauble.

You rolled your eyes and began scanning the room for ideas. Your best bet was in your hands. The lights. Your mind formed your wicked plan in seconds, but it was sure to work. Your sanity depended on it.

Quickly and quietly you slipped off your shirt and your jeans and draped the string of lights around yourself, switching them on and feeling like the biggest dork in the world as you did so.

“Hey… Buck…” you began once again, feigning a nervous tone and posing on your side, “I think I’ve hit a little snag with these lights.”

He turned to face you, cocking an eyebrow.

“Uh… A little help?” you smiled.

“Seriously? How did you manage to lose your clothes AND get this badly tangled up?” Bucky laughed as he edged away from the tree and sat himself down beside you.

“I’m as confused as you are, Buck,” you chuckled.

“I reckon we could have fun with this though,” he said, biting his lower lip.


End file.
